Bloodlove
by Stefenie
Summary: Alexandra's life makes a complete 360 when her life becomes threatened. But she likes this new life she is living.... as a vampire. Especially having her makers son help her along the way. ; oooo juciy, Read i promise its not a dissapointemnt :


Preface:

I never thought that my summer could possibly turn exciting. Consisting mainly of homework for upcoming courses and online classes and constructing the perfect homecoming before school started. I was basically stuck at home with no fun what-so-ever. But then, I guess you can call it, a miracle happened, something that made not only my summer change, but the rest my life. I'll take you now to how my summer started becoming exhilarating, how I started my first summer of a new life.

Chapter 1:

All summer long I had been having these on and off infections that took part indifferent areas of my body. My pediatrician believed that it was stress from all the work I was doing, when I should have been having fun and letting loose. But I felt inside it was something far beyond stress. Something in my body wasn't functioning right and as the more I grew infections, the worse they seem to have come. This time I have a respiratory infection and it's a Saturday night. This virus has been far worse than the other seeing as I'm having difficulty in breathing and I feel as if my blood pressure is so high, though my vital signs seem to say I'm fine. I told my mother I couldn't take it and to just me to this clinic that my aunt referred us to, that has a doctor open 24 hours a day, and no big emergency hospital bills for nothing.

"Are you sure you want to go, you know it's the stress." My mom said while driving.

"Mom, I just need some antibiotics, I really can't sleep at night like this, its almost killing me" I said pleading.

"Fine" She turned her head back to the road. We stayed in silence on the way over there. Lately my mother seems to believe that I'm being a hypochondriac. But she just doesn't understand how my body is really feeling, that it's shutting down on me slowly but surely. We finally made it to the clinic. It was located in a deserted strip on the west side of town, placed in the corner of a shopping plaza. It had lights illuminating the open sign. As we reached in, the office was unexpectedly nice, considering its location. It had couches and beautiful painting and one of my favorites by Salvador Dali. There was a TV for entertainment and a wall filled with books, movies and magazines. You would think the doctor lived here. At the window was a girl, she had long brown hair, and pool blue eyes that seemed like you could jump into. Her complexion was quiet pale as well, but smooth as porcelain.

"Good evening, how can I help you ladies out?" She said.

"My daughter needs to see the doctor-"My mother kept on rambling to the girl. Telling her about how I feel, regardless of the fact that the girl wasn't the doctor. I sat down on the couch facing the receptionist window. This place seemed very home-welcoming, but not just for a visit, it felt like I would be coming here more often. As I looked toward the window, I noticed the girl was looking at me she placed a smile on her face and tried to rid of my mom and succeeded, my mother than sat down next to me in silence.

"Well, this is quiet nice, isn't it?" My mom said trying to make small talk.

"Yeah" I said final. She seemed to have got the picture, but lucky for us the doctor came in to greet us and walked us into his office. We took a small hallway passing the receptionist, who still had a smile on her face. The hallway was dark and desolate, but then became illuminated by the office lights being turned on. The office had tons and thousands of awards and pictures along with medical kits and those beds that have the annoying plastic cover.

"Good evening I'm doctor Desdemona. Now Alexandra, what seems to be bothering you?" He asked placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. Something about him made me want to spill my guts about my previous infections. I felt as if he could cure me and rid me of this virus. So I went for it and spilled away, while my mom tried to make it seem like it was nothing.

".. and now I have this respiratory infection, that's really bothering me, and I feel like this has nothing to do with stress because I've chilled out and loosened up for a few weeks." I said out of breathe. Doctor Desdemona then looked at me, as if he was scanning my whole body by just looking into my eyes. He then grabbed his medical kit and began taking my vital signs. He then asked my mother if he could then speak to me in private. He seemed to reassure her in a way that it was okay to leave me alone in an office with a doctor and myself. So she went to the waiting room. The doctor than closed the door and began pacing the room. Quizzical to what was going on I spoke.

"There is something terribly wrong with me isn't there? You can tell me I know, I feel as if my body is shutting down on me." I said bravely.

"No, I know telling you that your body is shutting down isn't going to bother you, because your well aware of that, I'm just wondering if you are prepared to hear what I have to offer you." He said still pacing.

"Offer me? What could you possibly offer me? I'm going to die aren't I? I can't imagine if there is anything to cure me?" I said quizzical.

"Well.." He said pausing. "There is..." He froze and noted my reaction.

"Exactly what do I have? That's my number one question. And two, this offer seems like it's a big change, what is it?" I said even more confused.

"You have one of the rarest and deadliest diseases that I haven't seen for years and years. It's called Legionnaires 'disease. You are very far in the infection, that antibiotics can not even cure it or help it."

"So then I am going to die?"

"I'm afraid so. But I told you about my offer, if you're willing to accept it."

"Yes of course what is it?" I said astounded

"I have to ask a few questions though? How open minded are you?"

"Very open minded, including being under this kind of circumstance."

"Would you be willing to change your life to a complete 360 if it was for your life, now I need you to look out of the box when your think of this question and answer me completely"

"Yes I would 360 however I would change it, I don't care if I have to leave some people behind, and I still want my life."

"Okay last one. Your thoughts about the supernatural?"

I looked at the doctor wondering how this answer could possibly be connected to this. But I lived some things in my life to know that I believe in the supernatural.

"I believe 100%. I've seen things and felt them and I could bare living with them."

"So the supernatural interest you?"

"Yeah, they always have even the silly comical ones like Frankenstein, witches, big foot, vampires, and ghosts, especially ghosts."

The doctor giggled, but then stopped.

"What if I tell you the offer was to become one of these supernatural beings?"

I looked at the doctor yet again guessing in my head what I could possibly be turned into. I crossed out witch, seeing as they are pretty human except they have powers. Frankenstein was just a person made by some nutty doctor. Maybe that would be the case, but I doubt that looks normal out on the streets. Big foot was definitely not in the picture and I'm sure he isn't turning me into a ghost, seeing as I'll be one soon. All that's really left that is blend able into society and definitely a 360 is a vampire.

"Okay doc. I've narrowed it down in my head. Frankenstein or a vampire? I'm really hoping that its vampire because I don't think Frankenstein was blend able in society, unless there is some other random supernatural being that I have never heard of."

"How would your mother about you being a vampire, she at least has to know."

"Wow your saying that you ARE a vampire? And I bet that the receptionist is one too!"

He laughed

"Oh yeah, I think she would be okay with it. Wait a minute, how do I know this isn't some cruel prank?"

"How would you like me to prove it to you?"

"Do you have fangs?"

He then shot me a smile, showing off the pearly whites, including those sharp fangs.

"Can I touch it?"

"Yes, but please be careful they will cut you."

I grazed my finger over the fang analyzing it making sure it wasn't a fake, even carefully tugging on it. The fang was real, but then again, anyone could have really fangs. It's called Dentistry.

"Okay that's one thing. What else can you do?"

"I could walk walls, I'm sure no human could attempt that."

"Let me check your shoes first."

"How about if I do it bare foot, which seems more convincing doesn't it?"

"Good point. Do it" He then removed his shoes and socks and placed one foot on the wall, and then slowly he brought the other foot on the wall and began walking it till he was at the ceiling.

"Wow"

He jumped down and landed gracefully. A perfect 10

"Okay I can't argue with you there. You really are a vampire aren't you?"

"Yes I am. Now are you possibly sure you want to do this and your mother would be happy with this?"

"Doctor, the one thing me and my mother have in common is our love for vampires. She is very hard-headed, but if you show her the proof, she will understand, plus anything to keep me on this earth, she wouldn't mind and me, you don't have to ask me twice."

"Let me bring in my daughter for you." He left the office and went to the receptionist desk. I could here the conversation, but very vaguely between them. She said something that her brother would be happy. I couldn't' fill in the rest though. They started walking towards the door, so I straightened up and looked at the ceiling.

"Hi, my name is Ella. I really think we could be great friends. My brother would enjoy your company too!"

Time to find out more about this brother

"Oh what's his name?"

"His name is Leo, but that's beside the point."

"Not entirely dad." Ella said with a smile fixed on her face.

"To your desk" He said pointing to the door. I laughed.

"So the last time I ask you, are you're sure?"

"Yes now bite me" I exposed my neck waiting to receive an immortal kiss. Not how I envisioned it in my head or dreams, but I'm sure it will make up for it soon. The doctor slowly barred his fangs out and brought them to my neck. He plunged his teeth in my veins, which started to slow down quickly, I felt light headed and everything started to blackout. He then removed his teeth from my neck and cut his wrist and placed his wound into my mouth.

"Drink it Alexandra."

I started to drink even though I thought it would be nasty, but to my surprise once the first drop landed on my lips, it was like heaven. I began to suck his wrist, wanting more and more. He removed his wrist from my mouth and cleaned the mess. I lay on the annoying plastic covered bed. I felt different. I felt weird, but energized and powerful. I sat straight up startling the doctor.

"You are now one of us. How do you feel?"

"Great! You know, I feel like I have so much to learn."

"Yes you do but before that we need to tell your mother."

"Oh. I almost forgot about her. I'll go get her."

"No sit. You look different already, she will note it. Lets get her in the room calmly and assuring." He went to the waiting room and called my mom in. She sat down in the room and then looked at me.

"What happened to you Alex?" She said shocked.


End file.
